


Fill for Dark! Fili|Kili prompt on Hobbit Fest

by Kuna12



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuna12/pseuds/Kuna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они только прикидываются добрыми и милыми, а на деле им наплевать на всех, кроме друг друга. Истинная цель братьев - захватить Эребор и править самим, от дяди же надо избавиться любым способом. </p><p>Link to Hobbit Fest Prompt  http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p185588170.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill for Dark! Fili|Kili prompt on Hobbit Fest

 

 

  
                                                                                                         - Кому ты рассказал об этом походе кроме своего клана?  
                                                                                                         - Никому. Я никому не рассказывал.

  
  
  
\- Торин, я же не слепой, - Балин остановился за плечом сидящего на камне короля. - Все это давно уже вышло за переделы нездоровых шуток.  
  
Торин не ответил, продолжая смотреть на веселую возню своих племянников. Те, должно быть, играли в охоту - Кили выслеживал брата, осторожно подкрадываясь к нему вокруг большого валуна. Один мягкий шаг, другой, и Кили прыгнул на спину Фили, братья покатились вниз по склону в овраг, рыча и пинаясь.  
  
\- _Ты убит_! - долетел до них победный вопль Кили.  
  
\- Ты что, дожидаешься, пока кто-нибудь серьезно пострадает? Я все знаю. Даже и не думай отрицать... - вновь начал Балин.  
  
\- Все? - Торин стремительно повернул голову, глянул прозрачными, полными смеха и боли глазами. - Все ли ты знаешь, Балин? Они навели на нас орков.  
  
\- Ор... Что? Каких орков? Я хотел поговорить про оползень...  
  
\- Который случился не сам по себе. Да, я знаю, - Торин вновь отвернулся, опустил голову, сказал глухо. - Потому и сижу здесь, а не внизу. Какие уж тут шутки. С самого Шира они пытаются меня прикончить, и я понятия не имею, почему. А теперь они навели на нас орков.  
  
Балин понял, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом и медленно глупо моргает. Очень хотелось сесть прямо на землю, ноги его не держали.  
  
\- Доказательства? - тихо спросил он.  
  
\- Какие, к Морготу, доказательства? - взрыкнул Торин, глянул искоса сквозь спутанную гриву. - Они выросли у меня на глазах. Я их _знаю_.  
  
\- Нужны доказательства, - медленно, раздельно проговорил Балин. - По крайней мере, доказательства сговора с орками. Но если твои подозрения окажутся правдой, наследников у тебя больше нет. Ты знаешь, какое наказание грозит покусившимся на жизнь сюзерена.  
  
\- Тогда зачем все это? Этот поход - для кого? Мне самому не так уж много нужно, ты же знаешь, - хмыкнул Торин и подпер голову рукой, запутав пальцы в полуседых прядях.  
  
\- Этого-то я и опасался, - кивнул Балин самому себе. - Торин, ты последняя надежда нашего народа. Если ты не вернешь Эребор, то он будет потерян для нас навсегда. Так же, как и сам наш народ - еще пара поколений, и такое понятие как _гномы Эребора_ просто исчезнет. Этот поход имеет смысл, только если ты все еще считаешь себя королем. Если же съемная комната над кузней в какой-нибудь людской деревушке и есть предел твоих мечтаний, я пойму, и не стану тебя больше беспокоить. Так что ты уж определись. Но если ты все еще наш король, то и думать тебе придется по-королевски.  
  
Фили и Кили тем временем выбрались из оврага и повалились в траву - обнявшись, тихо перешептываясь, нежась на теплом солнышке как два довольных сытых лиса, бурый и золотой.  
  
***  
  
Торин надеялся, что их засада окажется неудачной. Даже когда легкая тень пересекла лунную полосу на тропинке. Даже когда Двалин вытащил из кармана заранее припасенный округлый камень, небольшой, с полкулака – чтобы оглушить предателя, а не убить на месте. Даже когда камень свистнул в воздухе, и их добыча без вскрика повалилась на землю. А потом было поздно закрывать глаза и надеяться, что страшное исчезнет. Балин высек искру и зажег факел, а Двалин смотрел спокойно и непонятно, и два огонька-отражения метались в его прозрачных светлых глазах.  
  
Невообразимая же реальность лежала у их ног лицом вниз, рассыпав по земле светло-рыжие в свете факела волосы.  
  
\- Торин, на вот, факел подержи. А я огонь разожгу, не видно ж ничего, - Балин ушагал в темноту и скоро вернулся, с треском волоча за собой сухую корягу. – Вот и ладно, с костром-то оно сподручнее будет.  
  
\- Обыщи его, - тихо приказал Торин. Заставить себя прикоснуться к племяннику он так и не смог. - Скорее всего, они оставляли преследователям какие-то знаки на месте наших стоянок. Просто сейчас мы слишком уж углубились в чащу, и они не были уверены, что стоянку найдут.  
  
Двалин молча кивнул, присел на корточки и принялся неспешно и сосредоточенно разоблачать пленника, словно разбирал поломанный механизм.  
  
Наручи - в ножнах на правом нож, перчатки, тяжелый наборный пояс, перевязь с двумя тесаками, куртка - небольшой метательный нож запрятан в незаметных ножнах на отвороте, сапоги – по два маленьких топорика пристегнуты к лодыжкам - скоро были аккуратно разложены на земле. Фили остался в длинной шнурованной рубахе, да штанах с тисненым узором на коленях. Двалин достал нож, и потянулся к вороту рубахи.  
  
\- Не надо, оставь, - Торин опустился на корточки рядом с Двалином, и подсвечивая себе факелом, вгляделся в лицо старшего племянника. Спокойное, словно у спящего. Торин дотронулся до окровавленных волос – голова не пробита, слава Дурину, а вот шишка будет знатная.  
  
Рука Двалина с ножом замерла лишь на мгновение, потом он разрезал шнуровку и распахнул рубаху на груди Фили, ухватил и аккуратно срезал накинутый вокруг шеи темный шнурок с привязанной к нему свернутой в трубку тряпицей. Отдал добычу Торину, не рассматривая, ощупал и задрал рубаху, принялся ощупывать пояс и швы узорных штанов. Перевернул пленного лицом вниз, продолжая обыск.  
  
\- Ах, ты ж, - Двалин ухмыльнулся в усы, рассматривая извлеченный из пояса штанов нож - легкий, маленький, не длиннее ладони, с неоплетенной дырчатой рукояткой, прежде чем отложить лезвие в общую кучу. - Это все, он чист.  
  
Оглянулся на Торина, и усмешка сошла с его лица. Король щурился на развернутую тряпицу, и в глазах его была такая тоска, какой Двалин не видел с того дня, когда Торин разом потерял и деда, и отца.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Торин протянул ему ладонь. На мятом кусочке ткани чем-то, похожим на смесь чернил и оружейного масла, был вычерчен простенький план местности. И стрелочки, указывающие, куда они собирались направиться завтра.  
  
\- Это карта, Двалин.  
  
Двалин кивнул, и вытянул из-за пояса узкую бухту тонкой, прочной веревки. Он начал с коленей Фили, потом связал щиколотки, притянул к щиколоткам и надежно связал запястья, затянул тугие петли на руках чуть пониже плеч. Из оставшихся концов соорудил удавку на шею, не слишком тугую, но которая даст о себе знать, если пленник попытается освободиться. Простая и обманчиво хлипкая конструкция, старый способ, многократно испытанный в приграничных заварушках с эльфами Лихолесья еще во времена процветания Эребора. Остроухие разведчики были гибки и изворотливы, словно орки, и почти так же упрямы, как гномы. Тем забавнее было наблюдать за их попытками вывернуться из веревок, тем слаще видеть, как в конце концов приходит к ним осознание того, что кроме как стать... добровольным развлечением для дозорных на несколько ночей, или провести полгода в темной камере на нижних ярусах горы, пока Трандуил не раскошелится на выкуп, у них, в общем-то, нет иного выбора. Главное, чтобы веревка была достаточно длинной, тонкой, прочной и не скользкой.  
  
\- Не слишком ли туго, брат? - заметил Балин.  
  
\- Да какая теперь разница? - буркнул Двалин. Балин покосился на него и только вздохнул. - Торин, это все-таки не доказательство, - заметил он, так и этак вертя в руках тряпицу.  
  
\- Нет, - согласился Торин. - Доказательства будут, когда он придет в себя.  
  
***  
  
\- Хватит притворяться.  
  
\- Дядя? - Фили распахнул глаза и неловко дернулся в веревках, пытаясь сесть. Веревки не поддались. - Балин, Двалин?  
  
Торин сидел прямо на земле рядом с Фили, Балин стоял чуть поодаль, за костром, а Двалин подпирал дерево на границе светлого круга, почти невидимый в ночных тенях. Фыркнул и отвернулся, услышав голос Фили, уставился куда-то в темную глубину леса.  
  
\- А ты думал кто? Твои приятели-орки?  
  
Фили взглянул на дядю в полной растерянности. - Торин, я же ничего...  
  
\- Балин, иди-ка сюда. Да ближе! Смотри, - Торин вытащил из-за пазухи тряпицу, развернул ее и сунул Фили под нос.  
  
Даже в неверном свете костра Балин увидел, как побелело лицо молодого гнома, расширились во всю радужку зрачки. Фили переглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы, вскинул глаза на дядино лицо, и тут же отвел взгляд, посмотрел на Балина.  
  
\- Нужны ли тебе еще доказательства, Балин?  
  
Старый гном только с жалостью покачал головой, да рукой махнул, отходя прочь.  
  
Торин ухватил одну из светлых косичек Фили, потянул несильно, подбросил несколько раз на ладони.  
  
\- Простота, - протянул он со вздохом. - Заговорщик. Как не умел никогда врать, так и не научился. Ну скажи на милость, чем я вам не угодил?  
  
\- Кили ничего не знает! - вскинулся Фили.  
  
Оплеуха не была жестокой, но заставила пленника потерянно замолчать.  
  
\- Совсем меня не слушаешь? Что я только что сказал? Не сумеешь ты так соврать, чтобы я поверил. Ну так и не мажь ложью то, что осталось от твоей жизни. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вас ждет? Знаешь, что положено за покушение на жизнь короля по законам Эребора?  
  
\- Знаю. Смерть, - прошептал Фили.  
  
\- В конце концов - смерть, - поправил его Торин. - В Эреборе я бы вас двоих судил, а затем отдал бы хорошему палачу на месяц. Так что к моменту принародной казни от вас мало бы что осталось. Здесь у меня нет ни инструментов, ни времени, и, если честно, то и желания тоже нет. Мы в походе, так что вполне можно обойтись малым обрядом.  
  
\- Малым обрядом? - переспросил Фили.  
  
Да, - Балин подошел со спины, и Фили вывернул шею, чтобы его видеть. - В походе это не возбраняется. Малый обряд - это перерезать сухожилия, здесь, здесь и здесь, - старый гном последовательно коснулся ноги Фили под коленом, над пяткой, а потом руки у сгиба локтя. - Потом широким ножом вот здесь, наискось, - Балин ощутил, как дернулись под его пальцами мышцы живота молодого гнома. - Если нанесена правильно, эта рана болезненна и смертельна, но не... немедленно смертельна. Если нет воды, то смерть наступит через три дня, от жажды. Если вода есть...  
  
\- Я понял, - Фили отвернулся и устало положил голову на землю.  
  
\- Это, конечно, вряд ли, - вздохнул невидимый за спиной Балин. - Ты не видел умирающих от подобных ран, и тебе не приходилось добивать боевых товарищей, чтобы избавить их от мучений. Но, я думаю, ты понял достаточно, чтобы не желать брату подобной судьбы.  
  
\- Кили не виноват! - Фили инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, вновь вывернул шею, с мольбой глядя на старого советника.  
  
\- Я думаю, что он виноват куда как побольше твоего. Но если ты не желаешь брату тяжелой смерти, то давай договоримся. Ты сейчас расскажешь нам все, без утайки, без лжи. Чего вы пытались добиться-то? Глупость ведь несусветная! Потом мы вернемся в лагерь, я дам тебе... одну настойку, и ты сделаешь так, чтобы Кили ее выпил.  
  
\- Ему не будет больно? - выдохнул Фили почти неслышно.  
  
\- Нет, он просто уснет, и все. И Торину решать, как поступить с потом с тобой. Торин?  
  
\- Я согласен, - король пожал плечами. - Но только не лги.  
  
\- Развяжите меня, я ж потом идти не смогу, - попросил Фили.  
  
\- Перебьешься, - рявкнул от своего дерева Двалин. - А идти не сможешь, я тебя на руках отнесу.  
  
Фили попробовал устроится поудобнее, но веревки надежно удерживали его в одном положении. Он вздохнул и опустил голову на землю.  
  
\- Я попробую объяснить. Однажды, около года назад, Кили стал на меня _смотреть_. Прищурится и смотрит, когда думает, что я не вижу. Зло так, будто ненавидит меня. Я его спрашивал, а он не признавался. И тогда я зазвал его в трактир, и... не знал он, что если эль с настойками мешать, это так подействует. В общем, он признался, что хочет быть королем, а я ему мешаю. Потому что я старший. И за это он меня ненавидит и хочет, чтобы меня не было. А куда я без него? Мы же всегда... Не могу я, чтобы он меня ненавидел. Ну, в общем, я поклялся, что когда придет время, я откажусь от короны в его пользу. Да и какой из меня король? - Фили хмыкнул печально. - Я и не похож-то ни на кого из родни - откуда я такой только взялся, подменыш? Когда он утром проспался, я ему так и сказал - что Эребор без него мне не нужен, и если он хочет быть королем, то пусть будет королем - я ему мешать не стану.  
  
Фили улыбнулся, вспоминая, как крепко обнял его младший брат, когда, наконец, поверил. Как довольно светились его черные глаза, как он сказал, что Фили навсегда останется его самым большим сокровищем.  
  
\- А потом он увидел тебя, дядя. Тогда, в доме хоббита. Какой ты, и как все на тебя смотрят, и как слушают, и как называют королем. Мы же до этого с тобой не виделись, сколько? Лет шесть? Шесть лет назад он ни о чем подобном не задумывался, а тут... В общем, понял он, что ты король, а он... Вы же его не знаете совсем. Вы же думаете, что он легкий и ласковый. А он _упертый_. На него находит. Переубедить его невозможно, я пробовал. Я же бил его, маленького, когда он был намного слабее меня. Он не отступил ни на волос! Ни разу. Компромиссов для него не существует. «Вижу цель, препятствий не вижу» будет выбито на воротах Эребора, если он станет королем, - Фили усмехнулся яростно, но его улыбка сразу погасла. - И если бы сейчас я не был с ним, если бы я отказался участвовать в заговоре, он бы точно кого-нибудь убил. Не тебя, дядя, так кого-нибудь еще.  
  
\- Как вы сговорились с орками? - спросил Торин.  
  
\- Да случайно, в общем. Мы как-то захватили их разведчика, и тот сказал, что некто обещает хорошие деньги за голову Короля-под-Горой. Мы его отпустили, и я старался прятать знаки, которые оставлял им брат, но дело было сделано - орки узнали, что ты здесь. Нужны им наши знаки - варги просто чуют наш след. Ты мне не поверишь, конечно, но я не оставил бы им карту. Не ради тебя, ради него - орки разбираться не станут, они прикончат всех, кого смогут.  
  
\- Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? Чего ты ждал?  
  
\- Два месяца. Ты не поймешь, впрочем, - Фили усмехнулся печально.  
  
\- А ты попробуй объяснить.  
  
\- Если бы я сказал тебе, было бы то же самое, - Фили повел плечами, показывая собственную беспомощность. - Ты бы убил его. И меня, потому что я без него жить не стану. Два месяца назад. Я выиграл два месяца, что не так уж и плохо для подменыша и простоты.  
  
\- Он не врет, - Торин оглянулся на Балина.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Балин. - Двалин, освободи его.  
  
Старый вояка оттолкнулся спиной от дерева, подошел и склонился над пленным. Легко развязал узлы, смотал веревку узкой бухтой, засунул за пояс.  
  
\- Вставай.  
  
Фили честно попытался. Через некоторое время ему удалось свернуться клубком на боку, обхватив руками колени.  
  
\- Ты обещал меня отнести, - он покосился на Двалина.  
  
\- Не вижу необходимости, - заметил тот, подошел, ухватил Фили за шиворот, и вздернул на ноги.  
  
Молодой гном тихо взвыл, но остался стоять. - Ножи ты мне не отдашь?  
  
\- Не отдам. И тесаки не отдам, ты их сейчас не донесешь, - усмехнулся Двалин. - Скажем, что их отобрали орки.  
  
\- Орки?  
  
\- Ну да. Может, покушение на его ‘главное сокровище’ заставит его задуматься? Хотя, какая теперь разница. Одевайся.  
  
Фили натянул сапоги - без метательных топориков они казались слишком легкими, накинул куртку и застегнул пояс.  
  
\- Я готов, - он протянул руки Двалину, запястье к запястью.  
  
\- Не вижу необходимости, - повторил старый воин, приобнимая плечи Фили.  
  
\- Хороши, - Торин подошел, и ухватил племянника за волосы на затылке, притянул его лицо близко к своему. - Если ты, маленькая дрянь, устроишь мне в лагере поганую сцену, я клянусь, что наплюю на свой план, зароюсь где-нибудь в горах на две недели, и запытаю вас двоих по всем правилам. Медленно. Начну с Кили, и заставлю тебя смотреть.  
  
***  
  
Гномы окружили Торина, Балина, Двалина и Фили радостно шумящим полукольцом.  
  
\- Мы уж собирались идти искать, - весело оскалился Бофур. - Куда это вас унесло?  
  
\- Да вот, орков ловили, - проворчал Двалин. Торин бросил на него короткий удивленный взгляд. - Но поймали только одного.  
  
Он подтолкнул опустившего голову Фили вперед. Кили шагнул к брату, глянул тревожно на окровавленные волосы, мазнул взглядом по вновь прибывшим, потом притянул к себе голову Фили, и принялся пальцами осторожно раздвигать слипшиеся от крови светлые пряди, оценивая повреждения.  
  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он, убедившись, что рана на голове Фили не представляет угрозы, но так и остался возле брата, обнял, прижал его голову к своей.  
  
\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить, - рыкнул Двалин, и стряхнул со своего предплечья предостерегающую руку Балина. - Я вам что сказал делать? Стоять в дозоре. Вдвоем. А не устраивать игры в разведчиков. Как дети малые! Один увелся в лес, свалился в овраг, треснулся обо что-то башкой - было бы сотрясение, если бы в ней было, что трясти! На нас напал, думая, что мы орки. А там темно ведь, в лесу, как у Моргота в жопе - вы хоть понимаете, что было бы, если бы мы его не узнали? В общем, так. Оружие его я конфисковал, и не отдам, пока мы вновь не тронемся в путь. А самого его я взял в плен в честном бою, пленным он и останется, пока мне это не надоест. Будет делать, что велят - может, хоть так мне удасться вколотить в вас понятие о дисциплине. - Двалин посмотрел на Кили. - Второй не сказал никому, что брат пропал - не сказал ведь? - Двалин обвел взглядом боевых товарищей. - Так я и думал. Иди-ка, милый, сюда.  
  
Кили посмотрел на него насуплено и опасливо, но все-таки отцепился от брата и подошел ближе. - А что я? Я думал Фили скоро придет...  
  
\- Думал он! - рявкнул Двалин, ухватил Кили за шкирку и влепил ему смачный поджопник. - Ведете себя, как пятнадцатилетние, так и наказывать вас буду соответственно. Не посмотрю, что наследники.  
  
\- Я поддерживаю, - заметил Торин. - Балин, ты хотел заварить что-то для Фили, давай не будем с этим тянуть.  
  
Двалин только глянул на них сумрачно, и продолжил экзекуцию. Рука у старого воина была тяжелая, но Кили вякал от каждого шлепка скорее потому, что это ожидалось, многие слои одежды и меховая куртка защищали тыл молодого гнома надежнее, чем шкура защищает варга. И стыдно тоже, в общем-то, не было, несмотря на ухмылки окруживших их гномов, и сочувствие в глазах хоббита. Он спокойно выдержал наказание, и когда Двалин выпустил ворот его куртки, отошел к брату, все так же стоящему с опущенной головой.  
  
Двалин подошел ближе, поднял голову Фили за подбородок, заглянул в глаза.  
  
\- Иди-ка ты на свое место, на ногах ведь не стоишь. Балин тебе принесет, что обещал. И без разрешения никуда не ногой! Оба!  
  
Балин вскоре принес, что обещал - кружку дымящегося настоя, протянул ее Фили, кивнул со значением и удалился. Фили сжал кружку двумя руками, грея ладони, принюхиваясь.  
  
\- Чего ты, пей! - сказал Кили.  
  
\- Не хочется, - Фили слабо улыбнулся, продолжая принюхиваться. - Похоже, здесь земляника, твоя любимая. Хочешь попробовать?  
  
Кили ухватил кружку, понюхал исходящую паром жидкость.  
  
\- Ага, правда земляника, - он отхлебнул немного и сморщил нос. - Вкус чудной какой-то.  
  
\- Тогда давай назад, - Фили протянул руку, прекрасно зная, как «отдай» подействует на его брата.  
  
Кили выхлебал жидкость в несколько больших глотков, и отдал брату пустую посудину. - А Балин пусть тебе еще принесет.  
  
\- Пусть, - согласился Фили, продолжая держать в ладонях еще теплую кружку.  
  
***  
  
\- Фили, Кили - военный совет! - Торин возвышался над племянниками, как скала.  
  
\- Сейчас? - Кили поднял взлохмаченную голову с плеча брата. - Я что-то совсем засыпаю.  
  
Фили посмотрел на Торина с усталой тоской, но поднялся, поднимая с собой и Кили.  
  
\- Сейчас, - отрезал Торин. - Как играть в разведчиков, так вы мастера, а как отвечать за свои ошибки, так кто первый добежит до кустов. Пошли! - он развернулся, и зашагал в сторону видневшегося за деревьями горного кряжа.  
  
\- Давай, держись за меня, - тихо сказал Фили, закидывая руку брата себе на плечо.  
  
\- Братец, что-то мне совсем нехорошо, - прошептал Кили, когда они, спотыкаясь, поднимались по верткой горной тропинке. - Все-таки дрянь это твое лекарство от головы. Для головы...  
  
\- Шшш... Ну потерпи немного. Недолго уже осталось, потерпи.  
  
Торин поджидал их у темного лаза в скале. - Заходите. Оба.  
  
Фили затащил внутрь еле передвигающего ноги брата. - Ну вот и все, пришли. Ты устал просто. Иди сюда.  
  
Пещерка оказалась совсем небольшой, и Фили устроился у задней стены, уложив голову Кили себе на плечо, прислонившись щекой к его пушистой теплой макушке.  
  
Торин повозился у входа, потом вошел, держа в руках охапку сухого валежника, бросил на пол.  
  
\- Огонь-то разжечь?  
  
\- Да мне все равно, разожги, что ли, - ответил Фили. Он совсем уже перестал слышать тихое дыхание брата, но боялся проверить, жив тот, или уже нет.  
  
Торин кивнул, наломал сухих палочек, сложил домиком, привычно подоткнул трут и высек искру. Проследил за маленькими язычками огня, аккуратно добавил несколько палок потолще.  
  
\- Что я матери-то вашей скажу?  
  
Вопрос застал Фили врасплох. Как же так? О маме он ни разу и не подумал. Ни разу с самого Шира. Фили почувствовал, как предательски начинает щипать глаза, но заставил голос прозвучать ровно.  
  
\- Соври что-нибудь. Ты не я, у тебя получится.  
  
\- Совру, - согласился Торин. - Какие же вы все таки...  
  
\- Я думаю, что «мы» больше нет, - ответил Фили, и отнял руку от лица брата. - Только я. Давай уж приступим, я готов.  
  
Торин смотрел и молчал, только лицо его сделалось совсем непроницаемым, а глаза обрели выражение надменного равнодушия. - Давай. Нечего тянуть.  
  
\- Можно, я останусь с Кили?  
  
\- Можно. Мучать тебя я не собираюсь, так что сиди, где сидишь.  
  
Торин подошел и присел перед Фили на корточки, распахнул куртку у того на груди, осторожно сквозь рубаху прощупал ребра, и отметил место пальцем.  
  
\- Больно будет, но все должно кончится быстро, - Торин вдруг моргнул, поднял голову, заглянул Фили в глаза.  
  
Молодой гном не был готов к тому, что увидел. В глазах короля было столько смертной тоски, что Фили захотелось повернуть время вспять. Ну не может же быть такого, что он выбрал единственно возможный путь. Ведь наверняка же было решение, которое он, Фили, по простоте своей просмотрел.  
  
\- Торин, - прошептал он. - Дядь... я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Когда меня не будет, ты... может ты простишь меня?  
  
\- Прощу, - тихо согласился Торин, и вытащил нож.  
  
***  
  
\- Торин, убери нож, - Балин стоял у входа, заслоняя дневной свет.  
  
\- Не стану я его пытать, - Торин мгновенно оказался на ногах, развернулся к советнику, сжимая нож в кулаке. - И тебе не позволю!  
  
\- Я и не прошу его пытать, - заметил Балин спокойно. - Я прошу тебя спрятать нож, и выслушать меня.  
  
И, когда Торин не двинулся с места, добавил: - Я просто хотел убедиться, что вы двое еще можете мыслить и действовать разумно. Для него надежды мало, - старый гном кивнул на бурый сверток в руках Фили. - А вот вы двое...  
  
Фили хотелось зажать себе уши и заорать.  
  
\- Закончи то, что начал, Торин, - попросил он как мог спокойно. - Я без него жить не стану.  
  
\- Твой брат не мертв, - резко одернул его Балин, тем же голосом, каким, бывало, бранил за плохо выученный урок. - Это был не яд - снотворное. Он скоро очнется.  
  
Фили всхлипнул, и крепче прижал к себе теплое тело Кили. Слезы, не пролитые с последней ночи, вдруг прочертили светлые дорожки по его лицу, запутались в усах. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы брата, и разрыдался, больше не сдерживаясь.  
  
Торин посмотрел на племянников, потом шагнул к ближайшей стене и бессильно опустился на землю, прижал спину к камню.  
  
\- Вот так-то лучше, - заметил Балин. - Ты уж прости, Торин. Так было надо.  
  
\- Какого барлога? - спросил Торин. - Ты думаешь, это шутка? Кто дал тебе право?..  
  
\- Да какие уж тут шутки, - Балин спокойно вернул его слова. - Ответь-ка мне вот на что. Допустим, я хочу захватить трон Эребора...  
  
\- Зачем? - глупо спросил Торин.  
  
\- Не важно. Допустим, я думаю, что из тебя не выйдет хорошего короля. Что я должен сделать?  
  
Торин смотрел на него растерянно. - Тебе надо убить нас троих?  
  
\- Так я и думал! - сказал Балин, хлопнув себя по боку ладонью. - Ну, хорошо. Допустим, я устроил так, что вы все трое собрались в одной маленькой пещере. Допустим, так же, что я уложил камень над входом, и камень этот похоронит вас здесь, как только я выйду.  
  
Балин увидел, как подобрался король, изготовился к прыжку.  
  
\- Не успеешь, Торин, - спокойно осадил он бывшего ученика, увидел, как тот заставил себя расслабиться, прижаться спиной к стене, глядя со звериной настороженностью. Вздохнул, и покачал головой. - Я воспитал идиота. Подумай головой, если я хочу стать Королем-под-Горой, выгодна мне твоя смерть, или нет? Приблизит твоя смерть мою задницу к трону, или наоборот?  
  
Торин открыл и закрыл рот, так не произнеся ни слова, и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на коленях руки.  
  
\- Балин, хоть ты-то меня пожалей, - глухо донеслось до старого гнома.  
  
Балин помедлил еще немного, потом подошел и положил ладонь на полуседой затылок. Погладил раз, другой, потом сел у стены между Фили и Торином, заставил короля уткнуться себе в плечо, продолжая мягко поглаживать по волосам.  
  
\- Ну, ничего, ничего. Ты уж прости старика. Торин, пока ты жив, ты будешь моим королем. Плох ты или хорош, время покажет. Я же давно сделал свой выбор, и он останется в силе, пока один из нас не уйдет в чертоги Махала. На-ко вот, хлебни, - Балин отцепил с пояса флягу, подтолкнул ее Торину.  
  
Торин, не возражая, сделал несколько больших глотков, потом замер, и глаза его полезли на лоб. Он сунул флягу Балину и закашлялся, вытирая выступившие слезы. - Барлог тебя побери, Балин! Что это было?  
  
\- Король... – Балин покачал головой. – Сначала выпил, а потом спросил. Эребор обречен. Фили! Кончай реветь, ничего страшного не случилось.  
  
Фили не шевелился, уткнувшись лицом в макушку Кили. Балин ухватил его за волосы на затылке, заставив поднять голову, и сунул флягу под нос. Фили понюхал, жалобно хныкнул и попытался отвернуться, но Балин был непреклонен.  
  
\- Фили, ударю. Не нюхай, а пей – три больших глотка, ну – раз, два, три! Молодец.  
  
Фили распахнул глаза и задышал часто, так и не закрыв рот.  
  
\- Что это за отрава, Балин?  
  
\- Перцовка - ячменный спирт, настоянный на специях. Купил у людей по случаю, так что даже они от этого не умирают. По крайней мере, не сразу. Да и не собираюсь я вас сейчас травить! Если мне вдруг понадобится собственный престол, я сделаю это позже и по-другому.  
  
\- Пчхи!  
  
Фили вздрогнул, и отвернулся к завозившемуся Кили, закрыв его от глаз Балина.  
  
\- Братец, а где это мы? - прошептал тот.  
  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
  
\- Неа. А что у тебя голос такой?  
  
\- Нормальный голос. Ты заговор-то наш помнишь?  
  
\- Помню.  
  
\- Мы попались.  
  
\- Ууу... - протянул Кили, и замолчал надолго. - От Торина теперь попадет.  
  
Фили крепко зажмурился. - Угу.  
  
Король и советник обменялись взглядами - тихая усмешка на лице советника, запоздалый испуг в глазах короля.  
  
\- И от Балина попадет, - тихо продолжил Кили.  
  
\- Угу.  
  
\- И от Двалина...  
  
\- От Двалина попадет мне, - перебил его Балин. - За то, что не научил вас, господа заговорщики, основам дворцовых переворотов. Тебя, Торин, между прочим, тоже касается. Два месяца все трое рисковали своими жизнями, жизнями друзей, будущим Эребора и нашего народа - и все это не пойми ради чего!  
  
Кили высунулся из-за брата, ойкнул, и спрятался назад.  
  
\- Мое единственное извинение, что Торину не нужно было, он деда с отцом уважал и любил. А вот вас двоих, наследнички, я к сожалению моему, упустил. Так что давайте уж я вас научу, как правильно свергнуть Торина с престола. Чтобы мы все прекратили тратить время на какую-то бессмысленную хуерду.  
  
Торин за его плечом подавился и закашлялся.  
  
\- Махал богато наградил потомков Дурина, - продолжил Балин. - Но и цену запросил громадную. Ни один из ваших предков не умер самим собой, ни один с начала эпохи. Хотя, - он бросил взгляд на растерянного Фили, осторожно выглядывающего из-за его плеча Кили. - Они имели обыкновение быть более... хронологически последовательными в своем безумии. Ну, тут уж нам, как всегда, не повезло.  
  
\- Избавиться от проклятья Дурина нельзя, но его можно контролировать. Трор сосуществовал со своим сто с лишним лет, и они, как правило, прекрасно ладили. Траин был известен как один из самых рассудительных гномов королевства, но я-то знаю, чего ему это стоило. Я спросил его однажды, и он сказал, что надо провести границу между ‘я’ и ‘оно’. Научиться узнавать его действия, какую бы форму они ни принимали, и не путать их со своими. Единственное, что заставляет проклятье отступить, это рациональная мысль.  
  
\- Кили, ты заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что Торин родился в кольчуге, с мечом в руке, и с короной на голове. Это совсем не так, я на руках его держал, когда он был нескольких минут от роду. А что его дразнили Принцессой Эребора лет до восьмидесяти, знаешь?  
  
\- Балин, - предостерегающе проворчал Торин.  
  
\- Смазливый был, как девчонка, высокий, тощий, безбородый, - продолжил Балин, усмехаясь. - По углам, небось, то и дело зажимали?  
  
\- Так я им и дался, - ответил Торин насуплено.  
  
Кили фыркнул, и зажал рот рукой.  
  
\- Так они тебя и испугались. Если и не тискали, то потому что деда твоего боялись. Нрав-то у старика был ого-го, а традиции он любил и чтил, и желал, чтобы другие чтили. Так что, Кили, лет через сто все приложится. И убей ты сейчас Торина, борода у тебя от этого не вырастет.  
  
Молодой гном сжался в комочек, и попытался спрятаться за спиной брата. - Фили не виноват, - пробубнил он из своего укрытия. - Это я его втянул.  
  
\- Мы знаем, - заметил Балин.  
  
\- Что вы со мной сделаете?  
  
\- Ничего они с нами не сделают, - сказал Фили. - Дядька не станет без нас завоевывать Эребор. Что, не так? - спросил он уставившихся на него в удивлении Балина и Торина. - Я ведь прав?  
  
\- Прав. Торин, не спорь. Я же видел, что ты нашел бы способ последовать за этими двумя. А для нас, задумавших дворцовый переворот, это не выгодно, - Балин высоко поднял брови.  
  
Торин только головой покачал. - Вы сговорились меня доконать.  
  
\- Пока еще нет, - ответил Балин. - Мне кажется, что вы упускаете из виду еще один момент.  
  
\- Дракон? - спросил Фили.  
  
\- Нет. Дракон это не полдела, и даже не десятая его часть. Главное - это не захватить Эребор, это удержать его после того, как Смог будет повержен - если он будет повержен. Вы что, забыли про наших соседей? Да эта старая лесная сволочь точит когти на сокровищницу Эребора последнюю тысячу лет! Главная битва за Эребор случится после того, как дракон перестанет его защищать. И из всей нашей компании, Торин, ты единственный, кто сможет попросить и получить поддержку кланов в этой битве. Так что любой, кто хочет тебя свергнуть, и воцариться в Эреборе самостоятельно, должен сделать все, чтобы ты дожил до этой последней битвы, и трон свой удержал. Всем все ясно? Выводы? Кили, ты первый.  
  
Молодой гном высунулся из-за плеча брата.  
  
\- Дяде не завидовать и не мешать, а защищать и помогать, пока Эребор не будет наш?  
  
Торин закрыл лицо руками.  
  
\- Продолжай, - кивнул Балин.  
  
\- Ууу... Научиться понимать, где я, а где уже нет? Научится, чтобы «я» было главным?  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Фили?  
  
\- Если все плохо, попросить тебя помочь. Или Двалина. Или Торина, - Фили заглянул дядьке в глаза. - Уж если вы смогли простить нас сегодня...  
  
\- Правильно! Торин?  
  
\- Что?  
  
Балин нахмурился укоризненно.  
  
\- Научиться, наконец, смотреть своим страхам в лицо? - тихо спросил король.  
  
Балин ободряюще похлопал его по колену, и поднялся на ноги. Уперся руками в поясницу, с кряхтением прогнулся назад, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
  
\- Ох. Стар я уже, на голой земле сидеть. Ну что, господа заговорщики? Давайте сначала захватим власть, а потом подумаем о ее переделе, - Балин посмотрел на сурово нахмурившегося Торина, усмехнулся в бороду, и добавил. – Лично меня больше привлекает Мория.


End file.
